


Princess

by inkleafclover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Brat Takeda, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Bar, Handcuffs, Kinky Ukai, M/M, Romance, Sassy Takeda, Smut, Ukai is a little bit of a bully, sticky situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkleafclover/pseuds/inkleafclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The *REAL* story of how Takeda got Ukai to coach at Karasuno, in which Takeda is a sassy brat, and Ukai has a kinky side. Takeda is oh-so good at wearing masks, but Ukai is even better at tearing them off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and any warnings at the top. This is a work of (fan) fiction, and exists for entertainment purposes only.

“Pardon the intrusion, Ukai-kun—”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s get this over with.”

Takeda Ittetsu wore a polite expression as he approached Ukai Keishin, the son of Karasuno’s former coach, and current owner of the Sakanoshita convenience store, which was where Takeda currently found himself. Although Ukai had clearly spoken to him, he refused to look at him; he was reading some kind of sports magazine, a cigarette caught in his teeth, smoke billowing over the counter he lounged behind. He looked more bored than irritated, Takeda thought, gaining steam.

“Ukai-kun, if you would just consider—”

“I already told you. No, no, and no some more.”

Takeda maintained his polite expression. “Well, you see—”

“I don’t care, sensei,” Ukai spat. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

“Um…” Takeda had to keep himself from grinning. “There’s something you don’t know about—”

“Do you speak Japanese? I said no!”

Recognizing defeat, Takeda bowed. “I’m sorry to have disturbed you on the job. I’ll return again tomorrow to see if you’re available to chat about how far the team has come.”

“Damn you to hell,” Coach Ukai growled. He glanced at Takeda then, looking him up and down. “Do you always dress like that?”

“Uh…” Takeda looked down at himself. He was just wearing his usual slacks and button up. “Like what?”

“Never mind. You can run home now.”

“Okay, then. See you tomorrow!”

“Fucking hell…”

When the doors slid closed behind him, Takeda sighed. How much longer was he going to have to keep at this? He looked at his watch; it was already a quarter past six. Every day was the same. His brow furrowed as he contemplated tomorrow: waking up early to attend practice, teach, attend a second practice, and then come to pester Ukai before finally being able to go home.

“I need a drink,” Takeda muttered.

Just then, his phone buzzed. It was a text from his friend Riku.

[ _Wanna hit the Orange Blossom tonight?_ ]

Takeda smiled. He messaged back without hesitating. [ _Of course._ ]

 

* * *

 

Several hours later, Takeda found himself sitting at the bar with several of his closest friends. They were already a few drinks in, laughing at something Riku had said. Takeda laughed along with them, relaxing for the first time in weeks. Taking a sip of his drink, he glanced around the bar. There were plenty of people here tonight — or rather, there were plenty of men. The Orange Blossom was a gay bar, after all, and a classy one at that. It was known for its shirtless servers, and although Takeda rarely went home with anyone, he particularly liked the pole-dancers the Blossom brought in between midnight and three. Tonight’s number had just started: a youngish guy was riding the pole, twisting around it like a snake. His musculature was unreal, Takeda thought, sighing to himself. The dancer didn’t look a day past twenty. _And I’m twenty-nine…_

“You alright, Tetsu?” Came Riku’s voice in his ear. “You’re sulking.”

Takeda sighed. “Just thinking about how young I’m not.”

Riku cracked a smile. “There’s a cure for that.”

“Please don’t psychoanalyze me tonight, Riku.”

“I won’t,” he chuckled, pointing to Takeda’s drink. “The cure’s in there.”

Takeda raised his glass. “Cheers.”

Riku raised his as well. Their glasses clinked.

Several drinks later, there came a commotion at the bar. Takeda wouldn’t have even realized it (he was busy watching the dancer) had Riku not tapped him on the shoulder.

“Oy, check out your seven o’clock,” Riku hissed.

Takeda turned. There was some kind of altercation going on, and there looked to be three men involved. _Not just any old lover’s spat, then._ One man was sitting at the bar, bellowing at the blond fellow who had just walked in, although his words weren’t discernible over the thumping music. There was a kind of pretty-boy standing between the two; he seemed to be trying to keep them from coming to blows.

Even as Takeda watched, the man sitting at the bar stood, facing off with the big blond guy, which caused the pretty-boy to panic, pushing them apart. _Wait a second…_ Takeda’s eyes widened. Recognition smacked into him — just as the big blond guy shoved the pretty-boy aside and punched the other guy hard in the mouth.

_Ukai?!_

Takeda leapt out of his chair, running around the bar as cries of shock and rage erupted all around.

“Oy, Tetsu!”

Takeda ignored Riku’s voice, sprinting as fast as he could toward the fight. The guy who’d been hit was squaring up, the pretty-boy was crying, and Ukai was about to go in for another swing when Takeda skidded to a stop between them, throwing out his arms to block Ukai.

Ukai froze mid-swing, his angry expression crumbling away as his pupils shrank in surprise.

“Oy! We don’t tolerate fighting in here!” the bartender shouted. “I’m not afraid to call the police.”

Takeda whirled around. “Don’t worry, the fight’s over! Right, guys?”

“The fuck it is—” Ukai growled, about to go in for the kill, but Takeda grabbed a fistful of his shirt, holding him back.

“I’m sorry about my friend,” Takeda called, shaking with the effort of holding Ukai back. “He’s really drun—”

“ _I’m not your friend!_ ”

Takeda turned back to Ukai, their faces inches apart. “You have two options: hit him and get arrested, or come with me and cool off,” he hissed, glaring up at Ukai.

The bartender had his hand on the phone, ready to dial. The pretty-boy had collapsed in tears, and the guy Ukai had punched — although still in a defensive position — seemed reluctant to continue the fight after the bartender’s threats. Takeda held onto Ukai with all his might, keenly aware of how taut Ukai's entire body was, like a jungle cat about to spring.

Eventually Takeda felt Ukai relax. The entire bar relaxed with him, the tense atmosphere dissipating. The dancer went back to his pole, the bartender put down the phone, and a few of the onlookers went back to their drinks, though Takeda could still see Riku staring at them across the bar. His fist still full of Ukai’s shirt, Takeda rounded on him, furious. “Come with me,” he snarled, yanking Ukai toward the bathroom.

When they were safe behind the closed door — the music was much quieter here — Takeda finally released him.

“That fucking bastard…” Ukai muttered, twitching with rage as he glowered at the door, looking as though he wanted to run right back out there and continue the fight. “Dammit…”

“Are you a complete moron?” Takeda cried.

“Fuck you,” Ukai spat. “You don’t know anything. That guy—”

“I don’t care what he did. Are you going to get arrested over it?”

“Feh,” he grumbled. Ukai was breathing hard, but now that they were in the bathroom, he seemed to be coming back to himself — a little.

But Takeda couldn’t be certain. “Don’t you dare go back out there,” he said.

“I won’t.” Ukai sighed, running a hand through his hair, which was still up in the usual band. “ _Fuck._ I’m just so fucking pissed…”

“ _You’re_ pissed? I was actually having a decent night before you showed up,” said Takeda. “I just _saved_ your ass.”

“You owe me more than that after annoying me so much,” Ukai said, looking Takeda up and down. The clouds of anger were slowly parting, revealing a different kind of storm. “So…how were you planning on cooling me off, sensei?”

“By taking you away from those two guys,” he replied, deadpan.

Ukai moved closer, his stance predatory.

Takeda took a step back, and hit the wall. _Shit._ “What are you doing?”

Ukai was smiling. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“This isn’t—”

“Come on.” Ukai placed his arms on either side of Takeda. “You’re here. I’m here. There’s nothing to discuss.”

Takeda realized that his knees felt a bit weak. _Shit…I’m drunk. He’s probably drunk. This isn’t good…_

Before Takeda could so much as think what to do, however, Ukai started planting hungry kisses along his neck.

Ukai smelled of alcohol and cigarettes and sweat, not an entirely-unpleasant combination. Takeda shivered. He could feel the length of Ukai’s cock through their clothes, thick and hard and straining; he accidentally let slip a small moan.

Ukai chuckled, his hand going up Takeda’s shirt as he caught his lips in his.

Takeda could only open his mouth, mesmerized and overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of Ukai’s passion. Ukai’s hands were all over, touching him everywhere, now moving lower, lower — fumbling with his belt. But a plan was crystalizing in Takeda’s mind. He reached out, grabbing Ukai by the wrist.

“I don’t consent to this,” Takeda said flatly.

“Bullshit,” Ukai grunted.

True, Takeda was aroused — more aroused than he would’ve liked to be. But he was also good at putting on masks — happy masks, polite masks, and uninterested masks. He chose the latter one now. “I don’t consent…unless you agree to coach Karasuno’s volleyball team.”

Ukai’s eyes widened in indignation. “Fuck…”

Takeda ran a finger up the bulge in Ukai’s pants. “It’s just a little volleyball. Don't you think I’d be worth it?”

In a flash, Ukai pinned him to the wall once more. “Don’t act like you’re in charge. You’re the one who needs _me,_ ” he said. “I’m on top.”

Takeda just barely stopped the mask from slipping. “Did you think I _wanted_ to top?” he said coyly.

“I don’t know, you’re a little mouthy.”

“It sounds like you’re agreeing to coach my team, Ukai-kun.”

Ukai blushed. “If I agree, we fuck?”

Takeda nodded.

Ukai’s expression turned feral. “I agree, then,” he said quietly, moving closer.

Takeda pressed a finger to Ukai's lips, halting him. “You’re taking me back to your place, or no deal.”

Ukai scowled. “Fuck. Seriously?”

“I’m not having sex in the bathroom of the Orange Blossom.”

“But it’s a nice bathroom…”

Takeda glowered at him.

“Whatever, princess,” Ukai sighed. “Let’s call a cab…”

Thirty minutes later, the driver dropped them off in front of Ukai’s place. Ukai was frustrated all over again, but Takeda wore a smug expression; Ukai had tried to heat things up in the backseat, but Takeda was having none of it, and had swatted him away every time. Ukai stomped up the steps to his door, his keys jangling angrily. He pulled Takeda inside a moment later, shutting the door behind them.

Takeda looked around. “Nice place,” he said.

Not bothering to reply, Ukai threw him against the wall, kissing him fiercely, burying his hands in Takeda’s hair. Takeda gasped against his mouth, a tremor racking his whole body as Ukai ground against him, kissing him so furiously that he knocked Takeda's glasses askew.

“Uhn…” another moan escaped Takeda unbidden. He blushed, not wanting Ukai to get the upper hand. “Ukai…kun…bed…”

“You really are a princess,” Ukai growled, dragging him toward the bedroom.

“Just call me ‘your highness.’”

When they reached the bedroom, Ukai grinned, pushing Takeda back onto the bed.

They made out for a long time, grinding against each other and fondling each other through their clothes, but the clothes gradually started falling off. Ukai yanked Takeda out of his pants first, the tore him out of his shirt. When Takeda was finally naked, Ukai pinned him against the sheets, straddling him as he peeled off his own shirt, revealing toned abs and strong upper arms. Takeda could feel himself stirring at the sight.

Takeda couldn’t deny how vulnerable he felt, spread out naked below him; Ukai was good. It wasn’t that Takeda didn’t like it, it was just so rare to meet a man who could take him out of his mask. But he wasn’t going to let go _that_ easily.

Ukai stared down at him, a grin lifting the corner of his mouth as he reached up to take off his hairband. His hair fell down around his shoulders, creating a completely different effect.

Takeda swallowed.

Ukai glanced at Takeda’s twitching cock, his expression roguish. Without a word, he bent, kissing his way down Takeda’s chest. He paused to bite his nipple, pinching the other one as he did so.

“Nnn…” Takeda refused to open his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to maintain his composure.

Ukai chuckled, kissing lower, lower, until his warm breath was caressing the tip of Takeda’s cock. “How to make a princess come undone?” he breathed, his tongue popping out to tease him.

Takeda grabbed the sheets, biting his lip as Ukai teased him, licking him up and down, slowly enveloping him in the roiling-hot wetness of his mouth. Within moments, his tongue was everywhere, pushing all the right spots, his lips squeezing and working him like vices. Ukai’s rhythm wasn’t rushed: it was methodical.

Takeda covered his mouth when a whine escaped him. After that, he couldn’t stop the blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Aw, come on, princess, don’t play that game,” Ukai said, coming up for air. “I wanna hear you lose it.”

Takeda let out a shaky breath as Ukai went back to sucking him, playing with his balls in a way that made him clench his fists. Despite his talented tongue, however, Ukai’s fingers finally did it. Takeda heard something — a familiar clicking sound — then felt a finger at his hole, a finger smooth with lubricant. As unrelaxed as Takeda was, Ukai entered easily, sliding in and out of his hole as he continued sucking his cock.

The real teasing began then.

Every time Takeda neared orgasm, Ukai slowed. He ramped him up several times, only to let him down slowly, then ramp him back up again, and again, and again. Soon Takeda was shaking and sweating with the effort of holding back; he knew he couldn’t keep this up forever. At last, when he felt Ukai’s finger on his prostate — stroking it as his tongue swirled around the tip of his cock — the dam broke.

“ _Aah!_ ” Takeda cried out, unable to hold back any longer.

Ukai let out a sound like an animal as he began to suck Takeda more vigorously, his finger hitting just the right spot. Squelching sounds filled the bedroom, Takeda moaning loudly now, gasping with pleasure. The noises only seemed to goad Ukai further.

“Please…ah…Ukai…kun…ah!” Takeda panted, begging for release. He was so close. Just a little more.

Ukai slowed once more.

“Please…” Takeda groaned, soaked in sweat.

Ukai sat up suddenly, looming over Takeda triumphantly. Takeda couldn’t help the flush of defeat that blossomed against his cheeks. The mask was gone. He was ready to beg this man to continue, and the worst part was that Ukai knew it.

Ukai reached for something above Takeda’s head, but Takeda was too far-gone to pay attention. He stiffened, however, when he felt soft cuffs snap around his wrists, fastening him to the headboard. Now, with his arms pulled up over his head, he felt even more exposed. His nipples were hard little points, and his cock twitched with pent up desire.

“Ukai-kun…”

“Say you’re my bitch, princess,” Ukai growled, teasing his cock with one hand. “Say it.”

“Erm…”

“Can’t hear you, princess,” he hissed, squeezing the tip of Takeda’s cock.

“Ahn! I’m…I’m your…bitch…”

“Good girl,” Ukai husked, his face flushed with pleasure. “I’m going to make you feel really good now…”

“Uhn!” Takeda cried out as Ukai slathered his hole with yet more lube, his fingers warm and probing. Takeda was trembling uncontrollably, losing control. Next thing he knew, Ukai was taking off his pants, and there was nothing Takeda could do about it.

When Ukai had stripped off his clothes, he walked around the bed, his cock standing at attention as he surveyed his prey. His cock was big — too big. Takeda gulped, his insides melting a little at the sight of it. There was no way he’d be able to put the mask back on now.

Takeda struggled futilely in his restraints. “Ukai…kun…”

Climbing up onto the bed, Ukai grabbed Takeda’s ankles, positioning his hard cock in front of Takeda’s slippery hole.

Takeda let out a keening moan, closing his eyes as pleasure washed through him. It had been too long since he’d had a good fucking. A sweaty, hard fucking that had made his eyes roll back. As loath as he was to let Ukai win, a part of him reveled in how easily Ukai had forced him out of his mask. A part of him _wanted_ to lose.

“I’m going to make you come just from being fucked,” Ukai threatened, pressing into his hole.

Takeda let out an undignified sound, his legs trembling as he felt himself being penetrated. He knew it wouldn’t be the last sound he’d be ashamed of making that night.

Despite his length and girth, Ukai entered him easily. When he was all the way in, they both sighed. Ukai grasped the inside of Takeda’s knees, pushing his legs back, spreading him wider. Takeda moaned helplessly, struggling against his wrist restraints, his entire body shaking with desire.

Ukai began to thrust.

“ _Aaaaah!_ Uhn! Ah! Fuuuck…Please…”

“That’s it, bitch,” Ukai husked, slowly picking up the pace. There was sweat beading on his brow. “Beg for it. You only get what you beg for.”

“Please…ah… _Ahn!_ ”

“Tell me what you are.”

“I’m your…bitch… _ah!_ ”

Ukai lost it. He began to thrust hard, harder, going faster, until he was plowing into Takeda’s ass, skin slapping against skin. Takeda could only cry out helplessly with every thrust, his orgasm building. The mask was gone, he knew, and he was desperate; his entire body was straining toward release, reveling in the feeling of Ukai’s cock sliding in and out of his hole. His arms shook in their restraints as he writhed in pleasure, pre-come leaking all over his stomach.

“Ah! Ah! _Ah!_ ”

“Say my name,” Ukai growled.

“U…Ukai…uhn!”

“Tell me you want my come inside you.”

“I want…your…come… _ah_ …inside me…please…”

Bursting apart at the seams, Ukai rammed into him, rutting, fucking him like an animal. When he finally came, a kind of growl escaped him. He groaned with release as he emptied himself into Takeda’s hole, Takeda keening and gasping with pleasure beneath him. Takeda arched his back, coming, as Ukai’s hot come filled him, his own seed spurting all over his stomach, his loins awash with a release so strong that stars bloomed behind his eyes.

When they finally came down several minutes later, still panting hard, Ukai took his time pulling out, making Takeda moan. The bed was a sticky mess by then. Carefully, Ukai released Takeda from his bonds, taking off first one cuff, then the other. Takeda’s stiff arms fell to the bed, shaking with adrenaline, but the rest of his body was jelly. Sticky though the bed was, their bodies were just as moist, covered in sweat and come. Uncaring of the destruction they’d wreaked upon the sheets, Ukai crawled up next to Takeda, gathering him into his arms, spooning him.

The gesture astonished Takeda, and he relaxed into Ukai’s arms. How could Ukai switch so easily? And was it the contrast that was making his heart flutter so?

After several minutes, Ukai spoke in a soft voice, his breath stirring Takeda’s hair. “How’d you like that, princess?”

Takeda blushed, robbed — for once — of a smart riposte. “It was…good.”

Ukai chuckled. “Good? That’s all?”

“Good is good,” Takeda mumbled defensively.

“So when you’re moaning and begging like that, it just means its ‘good?’” Ukai laughed. “What the hell is ‘great’ then?”

“Ukai-kun…”

“Kidding,” Ukai muttered, giving up with surprising ease. He hugged Takeda close, stroking his chest. “That _was_ fucking good. Next time it’ll just have to be great.”

Takeda blushed. “‘Next time?’”

“Well…if her highness wants.”

“Y-Yes…” Takeda flushed even redder. _I can’t believe I’m saying this._ “Her highness wants.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> About the author: haha, not much to say. I just like to write, and I like when people like my stuff. FYI I’m on both tumblr and twitter as inkleafclover.


End file.
